Hold My Hand, I'll Walk With You My Dear
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: "You know what I've learned? Life's all about the little things." Sam/Marley


**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Title comes from the song "Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men

**A/N: **So yes, _Glee_ has somehow sucked me back into the fold despite my desperate attempts to get away. I credit my entrapment mainly to Marley Rose, who is infuriatingly adorable. Anyways, here's a little drabble my brain come up with, hope you all enjoy!

**Hold My Hand, I'll Walk With You My Dear**

The first time it happens, Marley Rose doesn't think anything of it.

It's a Friday afternoon and the school day is finally winding down. They don't have Glee after school on Fridays, which is a disappointment for Marley because she looks forward to the activity taking up several hours of her afternoon. Otherwise it's back home to the little one-bedroom apartment she and her mom live in together. Not that she doesn't love her mom or isn't grateful that she has a roof over her head, but sometimes it's nice to limit the amount of time she spends there.

It's Blaine who suggests they make a Glee club outing to Breadstix that night and maybe even catch a movie afterward. The rest of the club members are quick to agree and Brittany starts talking about some new movie that opened about a talking cat.

Marley swallows and adjusts the straps on her backpack. Her mom works hard to provide for her; she works a second job on the weekend just to make sure that she can buy new (used) clothes every few months and that they always have food on the table. Marley does her part by never complaining about shopping at a thrift store or having mac and cheese four nights out of the week. And she never asks for any of her mother's hard earned money to spend on frivolous things, like books or CDs or outings with her friends. Back at her old schools, there was never anything to worry about. She never had friends to go out with. But here, it's different. She does have friends and this is the first time any sort of group outing as been proposed. Marley feels a tug in her chest, the desire to go out to dinner and watch a movie about a talking cat or get coffee after school or any of the things her friends are going to do. But a fifteen dollar meal, a twelve dollar movie ticket…it's just not practical.

"I can't," Marley says when eyes shift in her direction to get her opinion, "I've got to do something at my church. But you guys should totally go."

Marley knows they would whether they had her permission or not. It just makes her feel better to give it.

"Yeah, I can't make it either." Sam remarks. "Gotta baby-sit."

In the parking lot, the group starts to splinter off, heading for their various cars and making plans on when to meet at Breadstix and who will check movie show times. Sam walks with her toward the waiting school buses and tells her to have a good weekend as they part ways.

Two weeks later, it's Joe's birthday and the group wants to go out to celebrate. Marley misses the days when you went to someone's house to wish them a happy birthday; when someone else's parents provided the food and drinks and cake and entertainment. Now it's all about where to go out and what to wear. Plus the one celebrating their birthday should never have to pay for anything, so it's all about splitting the check and making sure they're taken care of.

Marley feels guilty because she doesn't want Joe to think that she's blowing off his birthday. But she's kept her financial situation close to the vest because the last thing she wants is pity from this group of people who have so far proved to be a solid group of friends. She likes having people to sit with at lunch and Brittany is in two of her classes and Sam is in one, so it's nice to have friends to talk to when they're supposed to be paying attention and taking notes.

She knows it's lame but Marley makes Joe a card and gives it to him in Glee right before she makes up some lie about having to go visit family members this weekend. "We're leaving right after school. I'm really sorry!"

Joe gives her a one-shoulder hug before assuring her that it's fine but they'll miss her and then he goes off to gossip with Blaine and Tina and the others, carefully tucking her card into his backpack.

Later, Marley overhears Sam telling Joe that he can't make it either because he's got to help his Dad with some stuff but he'll make it up to him later. It makes Marley feel a little better that she's not the only one who's not going to make it; her absence will be less noticeable, they'll be less of a separation between her and the rest of the club. She hopes they don't stop inviting her to things because she never attends. It's always nice to be invited.

Marley lies to her mother every weekend when she asks what her Glee friends are up to. "Nothing, Mom. They're all really busy with homework and practicing and stuff." Marley assures the woman with a practiced smile. "Senior year is when you really have to buckle down, you know?"

The following Friday, the majority of lunch is dedicated to making Friday night plans. There's this new exhibit in town that Tina is interested in checking out, something to do with real human bodies and Brittany brings up the mall and Artie some new sci-fi movie.

"We should go to the football game." Sam suggests. "It's free to get in if we bring our student IDs. And the weather's been really nice."

Marley can't agree with him fast enough and is relieved when the others do too. She can't wait to tell her mother that she's going to the football game with her friends and when she goes home she changes out of the clothes she wore to school just to make it a little more special. Maybe she's being ridiculous but she feels like she entitled to a few moments like this.

At the game she sits in between Sam and Wade and Sam gets an order of fries and shares some with her. He offers to give her a ride home after because he borrowed the family car and doesn't want her to have to take the bus home. They make pleasant small talk during the drive and playfully bicker over what songs to listen to on the radio and sing along. Sam doesn't make any comment about the low-rent apartment complex where she lives and even walks her to the door. They part ways promising to see each other Monday.

It isn't until another Friday and another excuse from Sam about why he can't make it to whatever outing the group has planned that Marley starts to grow a little suspicious. Sam always seems to have something to do, yet he never has much to contribute on Monday when everyone's weekends are discussed. Granted, neither does she but Blaine and the others usually talk enough to hide that fact.

Marley thinks about bringing this up to Sam but the words stick in her throat. She would be devastated if someone asked her point blank why she couldn't come out. And she and Sam don't really talk that much anyway, unless it's about Glee club or school, so she thinks pressing him for information might be a little much. He hinted to his family situation when the truth about her mom first came out, so maybe he's making up excuses for the same reasons that are keeping her from going out. Still, something feels a little fishy to Marley.

One day after practice, they all head to the Lima Bean and Marley tags along because she figures it'll be easy to avoid ordering a drink for herself and she can still hang around with everyone else.

"I'll treat you," Sam offers are Marley declines to order anything. "You look like a hot chocolate kind of girl." He gives her a smile.

But Marley just shakes her head. "I'm okay. Thanks."

Sam arches an eyebrow. "I don't mind. What's an extra three bucks?"

Marley looks down at her feet, pursing her lips instead of responding. Three bucks is a new pair of jeans from the local thrift store or a gallon of gas for the car or a frozen pizza for dinner. She hates that that's the way her mind thinks but she can't change the reality of the situation.

Sam bumps her lightly with his elbow and she looks up at him. "Hey, I know how you feel, remember?" He says, his voice soft so no one else can hear their conversation. "I know what it's like to shop in thrift stores and share a bedroom with your parents." Marley doesn't say anything but she doesn't need to. He's right on all counts. "You know what I've found out though? Life's all about the little things. Which include buying a pretty girl a cup of coffee."

Marley feels her cheeks color and this time when she looks away from him, it's not because she's embarrassed but because he doesn't want him to see the goofy smile on her face. "Okay. Though I _am_ more of a hot chocolate girl."

Marley savors her hot chocolate and thinks about Sam's smile as she tries to pay attention to the chatter going on around her. The latter keeps her warm long after the drink is gone.

That Friday, Sam comes up to stand beside her while she's getting her stuff ready for her first two classes. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" He questions without preamble, leaning against the row of lockers.

Marley looks over at him, trying to fight down the smile on her face. "Like a date?" She questions.

"Sure. If you consider a date coming over to my place and having dinner there. It'll probably come out of a box. And I live in a Budget Inn with my parents and my sometimes annoying but sometimes adorable little brother and sister. But yeah, it can be a date." Sam is grinning at her and Marley feels like singing.

Nodding, Marley returns the grin. "Sounds perfect."


End file.
